Searching (rewritten)
by Scarlett Sparks
Summary: What do you do when everything is taken from you? Or, rather, you're taken from everything you've ever known? When you're lost and start to question everything about your friends, your life, and even yourself? When you feel like giving up constantly because you have no idea what your purpose is now or what to do with yourself? When you're too... (rest of summary in first chapter).


Searching

Summary: What do you do when everything is taken from you? Or, rather, you're taken from everything you've ever known? When you're lost and start to question everything about your friends, your life, and even yourself? When you feel like giving up constantly because you have no idea what your purpose is now or what to do with yourself? When you're too busy taking care of everyone else, and never yourself? When you're always thinking to yourself, "Why me? Why did this happen?" When you have all the questions, but no answers? Well, there's only one thing left to do. Go **_searching._**

* * *

Prologue:

~Deidre's P.O.V. ~

Lost. That's how I feel most of the time. I'm really not quite sure how else to explain it, to be honest with you. Even with all that I've been through, with all that I've learned about myself, I'm still lost. It's like I'm losing all of myself, bit by bit.

I didn't used to be like this. I used to be a normal girl, just like anyone else. Well, as normal as the average fangirling teenager could be. Gosh, that feels like forever ago. How I wish I could go back there. Back when my biggest problems were what my science fair project was going to be about and whether or not that cute boy in my English class likes me. However, I can't ever go back, and I have much bigger problems now. Like whether my friends and I will survive another day or not.

I'm sure you're confused. I understand, I'm not the best at communication. I never have been. Especially not after…the incident.

I'm sorry, I'm leaving you in suspense, aren't I? You're probably wondering what happened, why I'm so lost, and what exactly it is that I need to find. Let me simplify it for you; I need to find myself. Over the past, gosh I don't know how long, I've slowly been losing myself. I don't even really know who I am anymore.

Take away the books and the artwork, the clothes and the makeup, who am I? Who are all of us, really? That's what I'm trying to find out. That's what I'm searching for, and I think I've found it, but it's more complicated than that. It's like I've been looking for pieces of a puzzle that have been scattered throughout the world, and now that I've found them all, I'm trying to piece them back together. The hardest part is, I haven't seen the picture on the front of the box, and I don't know what the end result is supposed to be. I guess I'll find out eventually.

I've probably confused you even more, haven't I? Here, let me start at the beginning of all of this madness…

* * *

_**A/N:** _If any of you have read my other Percy Jackson/Maximum Ride crossover, you probably know that it was a jumbled mess and it didn't make much sense. Well, this is my rewrite that I'm doing with Sunflower37149 ( u/4147636/Sunflower37149) She also wrote the last one with me. We both decided the story didn't make much sense and was pretty much a crack story (if you don't know what that means, let's just say it's super crazy and confusing. Has nothing to do with crack, though). So, long story short, we're in the process of rewriting, although we never really finished the first one. That's because of how messed up it was. Anyways, this story will be solely Maximum Ride, there won't be other random people from different stories popping in out of nowhere like the other one. The other one was also badly written, and we're trying out best to make sure it doesn't turn out that way on this story. So, hopefully y'all enjoy this one, Sunflower and I don't really see each other much so it'll be difficult for us both to write but we're going to stick with two people for our different POVs this time instead of having everyone's point of view thrown in randomly. It'll be easier and hopefully better that way. Sorry if you guys liked the other one, hopefully you like this one more. Thanks for reading this long authors note at the bottom if you made it to this point, if not, it's all good. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I do have a life unfortunately, and I'm in the process of getting braces so we're not sure when we can update. I'll try my best not to abandon this one like I have all of my other ones so far...thanks! ~Scarlett Sparks xoxo


End file.
